


I'm alive

by Neea



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: 'i'm dead' move, College Years, M/M, i've wrote this a long time ago when i was into this fandom, mentions of Greg the roommate, mentions of Tim the roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neea/pseuds/Neea
Summary: What really happened one time when Rhett used the "I'm dead" move on Link, in my own vision of course.Written some time ago under the pseudo neos22 on Tumblr on Isra's blog.Disclaimer: I don't own anything and have nothing to do with the R&L brand. Just fangirling in a creative way.





	

“Hey Rhett, guess who I met the other day while walking through the campus.”

 

It was a beautiful autumn evening, multicolored leaves dancing through the North Carolina State University on the wind’s soft breath. The air was chilled, making any chamber seem warm and cozy. The students that remained over the weekend were mingling in the dorms, few brave enough to face the cold outside. Despite being the beginning of the year, not many remained to spend their free days on campus. Rhett and Link were one of the few that did, the sunset catching them in their room, each working on their school assignments, door ajar. It was uncomfortable hot, heating system working on full power, so the boys had no choice but strip to their boxer shorts. Their other roommates, Greg and Tim decided to spend their weekend with their own families, leaving them alone for the weekend.

Rhett was trying his best to draw some pipelines for a small water purification facility, grumbling profanity under his breath each time he messed up a line, when he heard Link’s question. He tilted his head and hummed while his pencil traced intricate straight patterns with the help of a yellow, wooden ruler in his left hand.

 

“Guess man.” said Link, as he turned in his chair to watch Rhett.

 

“I don’t know, and I don’t have time to guess right now, so why don’t you just tell me?” mumbled Rhett, grabbing the eraser next to him and rubbing the paper in front of him frantically.

 

“Melissa Hood. You know her, right? The girl you had or maybe still have a crush on.” smirked Link as he stared at his friend’s face closely while snickering under his breathe. He was frustrated with his own project and felt the need to provoke Rhett in order to distract himself from the uneasy thoughts of failure he was experiencing. He watched his friend’s hand still, and eyes lift up from the white sheet of paper, looking straight at him, with an intensity he was not expecting.

 

“Say that again Link. I dare you.”

 

Rhett’s tone was deeper, gruffer and quite dangerous. There seemed to be some hidden resolution behind the stillness of his limbs and the tightness of his jaw, eyes boring into Link’s.

 

“Melissa Hood man. You remember her, don’t you?” laughed Link, ignoring the small signs of Rhett’s irritation. He looked away while he started reminiscing about the girl, and failed to notice the moment when Rhett pushed the stack of white papers off of his lap and got up from the bed, slowly advancing towards him. His attention focused back on the taller man the second he felt his hand being grabbed and his body yanked to his feet. He opened his mouth to protest, but his words caught in his throat as Rhett grabbed his shoulders and swiped the back of his feet, pushing him on the hard floor and pinning him down with his bigger form. He was stunned for a few seconds, enough time for Rhett to completely overpower him. Link started struggling under the bigger man, trying his best to get the extra weight out of him.

 

“What the hell man! Get off of me, you’re heavy.” he pushed weakly on his friend’s shoulders, movement stilling for a few seconds as he felt Rhett’s breath near his ear.

 

“I’m dead.” the taller man calmly stated, limbs sprawled all over his best friend. He repeated his statement over and over again, while Link struggled under him to no avail.

 

As Link was looking frantically around for something to aid him in getting the big lump of meat that was his friend off of him, he noticed the door crack open wider and a head entering the room. The person’s eyes increased considerably as they took in the picture Rhett and Link painted, mouth forming a small o. A second later, they backed away slowly and closed the door shut. Link’s eyes mimicked the look on that person’s face, body tense and frozen under Rhett.

 

“I’m still dead.” whispered the taller man, a hint of amusement in his voice at their current predicament.

 

Link came out of his daze and renewed his efforts to get from under Rhett, hands coming in to try to punch the other man off of him while throwing all kind of colorful words to anyone willing to listen. Rhett pushed all of his weight on him, long arms grabbing his and placing them above his head in a deadlock. He knew he was helpless and at the mercy of the taller man, but that didn’t stop him from trying to struggle weakly. He felt Rhett’s breath on his ear as the man tsked at his feeble attempts, and a shiver passed through him, hairs rising and goose bumps appearing on his arms.

 

“Stop moving…. mmm” huffed Rhett in what seemed almost like a pant, lips touching his outer ear.

 

“Wha…?” he asked as Rhett raised his head, aqua-green eyes staring straight into his soul.

He didn’t know who moved first, or how his brain came to that conclusion, but the gap between their lips disappeared, mouths moving hungrily with each other, tasting, feeling, drinking their very essence. They separated after a few minutes, a thin film of saliva still connecting their lips, testimony to their actions. Link’s mouth was open, head thrown back and eyes half closed as he gazed at Rhett, tongue coming out slowly to lick the other’s saliva off his lips. The sight was too tempting, making the taller man bow his head down and catch the sinful pink tongue with his own lips, sucking slowly on the slippery appendage. Link moaned, back arching and eyes rolling to the back of his head at the feeling that coursed through him and went straight to his groin. He was painfully hard already, and he knew Rhett was too, feeling the other man’s girth rubbing in slow motions on his leg. He broke the kiss, trying to fill up his lungs with air, neck conveniently presented for the taller man’s mouth. His body writhed as hands and mouth explored as much as they could from his beautifully tanned skin. He gasped as teeth found their way into his shoulder while a hand circled and teased one of his erect nipples.

 

“Rhett….”

“You’re beautiful.” Rhett whispered as his tongue lapped the bruise skin of his love bite. He raised his head towards Link’s earlobe and caught it between his teeth, sucking it greedily. “I want you. Be mine.”

 

Link’s hands came around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, tongues battling each other in lust induced frenzy as he rubbed their erections together through the thin material of the boxer shorts. Rhett moaned at the wordless response, hands slipping under the other’s waste band and slowly pumping the hard, heated member there. The shorter man’s head fell back, lips bruised and mouth open as the touch overwhelmed his senses. He was brought back on earth as he felt Rhett getting up and taking him into his arms. He wanted to protest, but was silenced with a small kiss as he was placed onto the bed, Rhett’s hands travelling over his body, taking off the last of his clothing. He was naked and exposed, the predatory look in those dilated, green eyes making him burn high and hot. His cock ached and he gently pumped it as he watched the other take his own shorts off, hard shaft coming free and standing tall and tempting. Rhett moved closer, hand grabbing his chin and pulling him near his erect cock.

 

“Suck me.” the taller man commanded, as he rubbed the head of his engorged member to Link’s plump lips.

 

He opened his mouth and took the head in, tongue teasing the slit there while his eyes were locked with Rhett. Grabbing the underside he bent his head and licked a trail from the other’s soft balls, up to the tip, tongue running circles around it while his mouth was sucking gently. The taste was pure Rhett and it was addicting. He took more, bobbing his head up and down, until he felt the head touch the back of his head and the burning sensation of choking bringing tears to his eyes. He worked on the other’s cock until he felt hands pulling on his hair.

 

“Your turn, baby.” moaned Rhett, as he placed Link on his hands and knees, hands kneading the soft globes of his ass, spreading them to reveal the small puckered entrance. He grabbed the small bottle of lube he kept at hand for emergencies, and smeared the cold, translucent liquid onto his fingers. Placing one between Link’s ass, he rubbed it in circles, gently penetrating it and forcing the muscles to relax. The shorter man spread his legs wider in an attempt to get used to the weird feeling, his breath coming out in short puffs. By the time Rhett added a third finger, Link was a quivering mass of moans and groans, moving his hips to the taller man’s rhythm.

 

“Rhett… oh, gosh… I need you…. I need you inside of me…. please…”

 

Not being one to ignore such a desperate plea, he pulled his fingers out and placed the head of his cock, slowly pushing forward. He heard Link’s breath hitch and saw the man’s back arch off the bed as he sheathed himself. His own hands tightened their grip on the shorter man’s hips to the point of bruising, in an attempt to gain control and not slam himself into the heavenly, tight heat. By the time he was fully in, they both were lost to the sensation of being connected together on such a level that they remained completely still.

Rhett’s mind came back to him as he felt the man under him move slowly onto his cock. He bowed down and embraced Link, as his hips retreated and pushed back in, slowly gaining speed. The man’s rough moans were like music to his ear, making him want to pleasure Link more and more. He kept changing the angle of his thrusts until he felt the other stiffen, head thrown back and mouth open into pure abandonment. He kept the angle and increased the speed, drinking on the pure animalistic sounds the other was making. Grabbing Link’s head and turning it for a kiss, his other hand found the neglected hard member and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long until he felt the other tense up, white, milky substance staining the sheets under them while the walls around his cock squeezed him deliciously tight and brought forth his own orgasm. He rode the waves of pleasure, his hips spasmingly moving, filling the other to the brim with his essence. Link’s hands failed him, and Rhett collapsed in top of him, panting as lips kissed the back of his neck, whispering gently into the other’s ear.

 

“I’m alive.”


End file.
